My Only Regret
by Destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: "Everything is different now Logan! We're different and the situation is different. They were fighting because of a miscommunication. We're fighting because you refused to be a decent boyfriend and person!"— I wrote this because I wanted closure on Quinn and Logan's fight during Coffee Cart Ban. It also gives an explanation on why Quogan had no scenes together in Rollercoaster.
1. Chapter 1

**This story, like all my others, is dedicated to Alma. Thank you for your support and enthusiasm and for helping me edit and re-write some of this until it was perfect. You're my fave ever and I wouldn't be where I am in this fandom without you. Love you bitch, ain't ever gonna stop loving ****you bitch.**

* * *

'Business is business' Logan's words kept playing on loop in Quinn's head like a broken record. It was like they were mocking her, reminding her of how insignificant she clearly was in the great scheme of Logan's life. She tried her best to push her feelings of betrayal and her broken heart away and instead put all of her focus into putting Logan and subsequently Michael out of business. She focused her quinnoculars so she could see what was going on in the room, unable to stop herself from seeking out Logan. She watched for a few moments as he mingled around the room with a bright smile on his face and she felt like she was gonna throw up. How was he so happy and carefree when her heart was literally breaking? She swallowed her emotions and reminded herself of the plan. She could wallow in her own hurt later.

She zapped the first few cups unenthusiastically but then she slowly started to feel some of her tension leave her body as she continued. Who know zapping things with a laser could be so therapeutic? She lost count of how many cups she hit, she was only focused on the feeling of pressing the button and the satisfaction of hitting her target every time. She was too focused and distracted by the feeling that Lola was easily able to catch her off guard and shove her out of the way.

Her eyes widened as Lola started rapidly zapping Logan and she could hear his faint cries of pain and confusion. She was conflicted. She knew she needed to stop Lola. After all, she didn't really want to hurt Logan but she didn't want to not hurt Logan either. She decided to let Lola have her fun for a few more moments. A few mild zaps on the arm never really hurt anyone.

"Alright, stop zapping Logan" she said after a few minutes when Logan's cries of pain grew louder. She knew Lola would keep going if she didn't step in and she desperately needed her to stop. Her heart couldn't handle seeing and hearing Logan in pain anymore. Of course Lola didn't listen and she got in a few more shots before her and Zoey both froze as they watched Dean Rivers walk in.

"They're so busted" she heard Zoey say and she replied with an excited "yes!" that didn't really match how she really felt about the whole situation

"So are you" Quinn slowly turned to see who had said that, her entire body tensing when she saw a campus security guard standing there

She kept her eyes on the ground as they were escorted to Dean Rivers' office, her mind and heart racing. She didn't know what was going to happen or how much trouble they were going to be in but she found herself not really caring that much about any of that. All her brain could focus on was Logan and where their relationship stood.

She slowly stepped into the Dean's office, standing between Lola and Michael. She could feel Logan's eyes on her as she walked in but she ignored him, keeping her gaze locked in front of her. She zoned out as they were lectured, completely lost in her own thoughts, only tuning back into the conversation when she heard Logan's name

"...what flabbergasted means" Logan said slowly and Quinn couldn't help but look over at him then. She saw the soft look of confusion on his face and normally she'd find it adorable and endearing but right now it just made her want to slap him. She rolled her eyes and looked away, a look of annoyance and disgust on her face.

She zoned back out again, vaguely registering the Dean's words as he yelled at them but not really paying attention until he started messing with her quinnvention

"Uh I wouldn't touch that" she warned but he didn't listen. Why did no one ever fucking listen to her? She watched as he unintentionally zapped his cabinet and it opened to reveal a pot of coffee. Wait. Coffee? What the fuck? She was too shocked and annoyed and honestly fucking angry to say anything at first so she was glad that Lola, Zoey and Michael had no problem speaking up and calling the Dean out on his hypocrisy. She rolled her eyes and shot Logan a look of disdain when he spoke up and she heard his mispronunciation of 'flabbergasted'. Really, how did he say it wrong? The word had been said what felt like 100 times in the last 5 minutes. He really was a fucking idiot sometimes. But he was her idiot and despite how angry and hurt she was, she still felt a twinge of fondness coursing through her.

She shook her head to herself and focused on the situation at hand and added her own two cents to the conversation. She knew that threatening the Dean with involving PCA News was the quickest way to end this and she was right. Less than 5 minutes later they were all dismissed and Quinn had never been more relieved. She followed everyone out and was just about to turn the corner to head back to her dorm when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Logan close the door behind them. She really had no desire to even look at him right now, let alone be locked in a room with him

"How could you do that to me?" He asked as he turned around to face her

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you"

"You got us caught by Dean Rivers!" He exclaimed "you zapped our cups. Those were quality cups that you destroyed! AND you zapped ME!"

"Who cares about the fucking cups?! And I didn't zap you. Lola did. Besides, you did the same thing to me! You called and reported our coffee shop which is way worse!"

"How is that worse?!"

"Because you knew what you were doing!" Quinn yelled, feeling frustrated by his lack of understanding "You intentionally tried to get us in trouble with the Dean. All we wanted to do was sabotage your coffee shop"

"I didn't know you were involved when I did that" he admitted and he at least had the decency to look a bit guilty "I thought it was just Zoey. But still! Nothing bad happened. You didn't get caught and you still decided to mess with us"

"You knew I was involved when you wouldn't give me a cup of coffee. And when you had JT literally push us out of the room" she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest "but just because we didn't get caught doesn't mean we weren't affected! We had to shut down our shop for a few days. So since you messed with us, we messed with you. "After all, business is business" she shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant but her voice broke a bit at the end

"Are you really mad that I wouldn't give you a stupid cup of coffee?" He asked incredulously

"If it was just a stupid cup of coffee then why wouldn't you give me one?"

"Why did you feel so entitled to a free cup of coffee?" He countered "You have to pay at the coffee carts"

"Because this wasn't a coffee cart, Logan! And I'm your girlfriend" she said as if that explained everything. And to her, it did.

"So? No one knows that we're dating, Quinn, or did you forget that? How would we explain me giving you free coffee and no one else?"

"We could've figured it out. Don't give me that bullshit excuse, Logan. You not giving me coffee had nothing to do with keeping us secret and everything to do with you being a selfish jerk"

"So now I'm a selfish jerk just because I was trying to run a successful business? Newsflash Quinn but you can't make money if you're giving away all of your product" he said angrily, trying to hide how bad her words stung him. Hearing her call him a jerk made his stomach churn in a way that he wasn't used to. He couldn't really pinpoint the emotion he was feeling the strongest, he just knew that it didn't feel good.

"Not everything is about money and business Logan! Some things are more important than that"

"You didn't think like that last year when Chase and Zoey were fighting over that dumb radio"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn asked, her facing scrunching up in complete confusion. Normally, Logan would find her expression absolutely precious and the moment would've ended with him wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her deeply. But this wasn't a normal moment and all Logan was feeling was frustration and hurt.

"It has everything to do with this! It's the exact same thing. They were fighting over money and a business transaction gone wrong. You were on my side then so why is it so different now?"

"Everything is different now Logan! We're different and the situation is different. They were fighting because of a miscommunication. We're fighting because you refused to be a decent boyfriend and person!" She yelled and then let out a soft breath, shaking her head to herself as she came to a realization "But you know what? This is all my fault" she laughed humorlessly, looking up at Logan. She saw the pain in his eyes and she knew her words had hurt him but right now, she didn't care. She wanted him to hurt like she was hurting. "It's my fault for believing you could ever grow the fuck up and care about something other than yourself. I knew from the beginning that this was a mistake"

"You knew what was a mistake?" Logan asked quietly, almost hesitantly, as if he was afraid to hear the answer

"Falling for you" She said harshly. She regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth but she made no effort to take them back. She refused to show weakness.

Logan recoiled as if he'd been slapped and took a step back from her. He felt as if he'd just been stabbed directly in the heart but he refused to show how hurt he was by her words. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Fuck you" he spat and then turned away and stormed out of the room before she could see the tears forming in his eyes, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Quinn watched him go, not even flinching when the door slammed shut. She could feel the guilt pooling in her stomach but her pride and anger held her back from chasing after him. She waited a few more minutes, giving him enough time to make it back to his dorm before she left the room as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Where have you guys been?" Quinn greeted, looking up from her textbook as Zoey and Lola walked into the room

"Michael was torturing Logan so we had to go stop him" Zoey sighed as she flopped down on her bed

Quinn's stomach churned and her heart fluttered at the mention of Logan's name. It had been two weeks since their argument about the coffee. Two weeks since they'd spoken to or even seen each other. Two long, lonely weeks. She couldn't deny that she missed him terribly. But she wasn't going to be the first one to apologize and so far, Logan had made no effort to reach out to her.

"What do you mean by torturing him?" Quinn asked almost nervously, looking between Zoey and Lola

"He had him tied up upside down and was shooting spitballs at him" Lola explained cheerily. "It was really funny, you should've seen it"

"Yeah, I bet" Quinn nodded and faked a laugh, trying to push away her feelings of concern and worry.

"We need to do something to help Michael get over his fear of rollercoasters" Zoey cut in, completely changing the subject much to Quinn's relief

Quinn thought about it for a few minutes and then her eyes lit up and she turned to Zoey

"I've got it!" She exclaimed "All I need is a Hickenbackker G-Force Turbo Chair and an industrial fan"

"A what?" Zoey asked, a blank look of confusion on her face

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head, waving off Zoey's question

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. Just give me a few days and I'll have Michael's fear completely gone"

Two days later, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Michael, Lisa and James were sitting at the lunch table discussing Quinn's plan to help Michael.

Logan walked up to the table, freezing in his place when he saw Quinn sitting in her usual seat across from his. He hadn't expected to see her since she hadn't sat with them at lunch in two weeks. He swallowed thickly and tried not to stare at her but it was difficult. She looked beautiful and he missed her so much. He pasted on a fake, casual smile and sat down in his seat, forcing himself to look anywhere but at her

"Hey guys" he said, pretending that he didn't notice that no one said it back or that no one seemed happy to see him. "So what are we talking about?"

"Quinn's plan to help Michael stop being afraid of rollercoasters" Zoey answered

"How are you gonna do that?" Logan asked and turned his attention to Quinn, his breath catching in his throat as they locked eyes

Quinn swallowed thickly as she looked at Logan, feeling like her entire body was on fire. She felt everyone's eyes on her and knew she had to act normal

"I'm going to create the illusion of a real rollercoaster so Michael can experience the feeling of one without actually having to go on one"

"That's stupid" Logan scoffed, easily falling into his usual routine of bagging on Quinn. It came easier today than normal though since he was fueled by his lingering anger and frustration.

"So are you" Quinn sneered

Sadness and hurt flickered over Logan's face briefly before he caught himself and clenched his jaw, glaring angrily at Quinn.

"Faking the experience of a rollercoaster when he could just go ride one is dumb"

"He's not ready to go on a real rollercoaster yet. And don't act like you care, this is all your fault anyways. If you hadn't spread his fear all over campus, we wouldn't have to do this"

"So now it's my fault that he has the same fear as a three year old girl?" Logan challenged with a smirk, hiding behind his shield of cocky arrogance.

"No but it is your fault for being an insensitive jerk!" Quinn yelled, letting out some of the emotion she'd been holding on to for the past two weeks. She let out an annoyed huff and pushed her chair away from the table "I'm not gonna argue with you. It's not worth it" she muttered, making sure she was looking him straight in the eye when she said that

"Where are you going?" Lola asked when Quinn stood up

"I have to go make a few adjustments to the turbo chair and make sure everything is right for Michael to use"

"Just be careful" Logan spoke once more, looking up at Quinn "wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because you made a mistake"

Quinn faltered slightly, catching the underlying meaning in his words. She felt her face heat up with shame and guilt and she turned away without another word, feeling Logan's eyes on her as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Lisa asked once Quinn was gone, looking between Logan and everyone else. Being the newest member of the group, she still wasn't quite used to the dynamic between them all.

"That was Quinn and Logan being...Quinn and Logan" Michael said, not knowing how else to explain it. Quinn and Logan fought like cats and dogs. It was something they were all used to and had come to expect.

Logan pushed his tray away from him, his appetite now gone. He lingered around for a few more minutes before he stood up and left the table, no longer in the mood to be around his friends.

Four days and one fake rollercoaster experience gone awry later, Quinn was at her wits end. She couldn't take the awkward silence and tension between her and Logan anymore and she knew she had to do something to fix it. She found the perfect opportunity to go talk to him when Zoey and Lisa took Michael to an amusement park to ride a real rollercoaster. Fucking finally. She was so unbelievably tired of hearing about rollercoasters. She knew Lola and James would be getting ready for the outdoor concert because they had plans to meet up later so she took her chance and made her way to Logan's dorm.

She took a deep breath as she stood outside the door, taking a moment to get her nerves up. She knocked quietly on the door before she could overthink it, holding her breath until the door finally swung open a few moments later

Logan froze when he opened the door and saw Quinn on the other side. She was the last person he expected to see.

"Did you come to yell at me about Michael some more or tell me more about what a horrible, selfish jerk I am?" He asked bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive state. He couldn't think of any other reasons why she'd be at his door right now.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh at his words. She supposed she deserved that.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Logan stared down at her for a few minutes before he wordlessly opened the door up wider and moved out of the way so she could step inside. He closed and locked it behind her and then turned so he was facing her

"Why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk"

"What about?" He asked suspiciously. She didn't seem to want to fight and argue but he wasn't going to let his guard down just yet.

"About us. And this stupid fight. And where we stand"

"You're the one that started this stupid fight, Quinn" Logan reminded her

"Excuse me? How is this fight my fault? You're the one that started it by being selfish and refusing to give me coffee!"

"Wow, okay. You know, it's funny how you call me a selfish jerk and a bad boyfriend and a bad person all because I wouldn't give you free coffee. That's really interesting. So you really only want me and are happy with me when I'm giving you things or spending money on you. I guess that's where we stand" he spat

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Don't put words in my mouth"

"It sure seems like that's what you meant"

"I'm not with you for your money or for the things you can give me, Logan. I don't want you to spend your money on me-"

"Oh you don't?" He cut her off before she could continue "you don't want me to spend money on you but you get mad at me when I don't give you things. God you're so fucking hard to please! What is it you want from me then?"

"I just want you to act like I mean more to you than some random PCA student! I want you to show me that you care about me"

"I've tried, Quinn! I've tried so hard to make you happy. I've tried to show you I care about you. I've tried to give you everything you want but nothing is ever fucking good enough for you"

"And just what have you done for me?" She scoffed, feeling her defensive side coming out again

"Do you know how hard I worked for us to have a moment together in the janitor's closet that day?" He asked softly, feeling defeated by their arguing

"What?" Quinn asked, letting out an exasperated sigh "what does that have to do with this conversation?"

"Just answer the question, Quinn. Do you know how hard I worked to make that happen?" He asked again

"No. I don't" she admitted, shaking her head

"Well I worked really fucking hard. I spent days practically stalking the janitor to learn when he wouldn't be around. I had to sneak around campus with a fucking stereo and a flower that I bought specifically for you. I ran the risk of getting us caught so many times but it was worth it. I wanted to make you happy. All I ever want to do is make you happy" he whispered, looking at Quinn with sad, desperate eyes.

Quinn swallowed thickly, tasting pennies as her mouth watered as she got the sudden urge to throw up

"I wanted to give you a romantic moment because I know you love that kind of stuff. I know the janitor's closet wasn't ideal but it was the best I could do. And you just complained the whole time. I'd put so much effort into trying to make you happy and all you did was point out all the ways that I failed" he said quietly. All of the feelings of insecurity he'd tried so hard to push away and ignore were coming back full force

Quinn felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She didn't think she'd ever felt such shame and guilt in her entire life. Looking back, she could see all of the signs as clear as day. She could see the sadness and disappointment on Logan's face with every comment she made about the room and the moment. She inwardly cringed as she played the day back, hearing how every word out of her mouth sounded insulting.

"The only time you seemed happy was when I offered to take you somewhere expensive. So I'm sorry if it seems to me that you're only happy with me when I'm spending money on you" he snapped, his voice growing harsher

Quinn was quiet for a few moments as she took in Logan's words, the guilt she was feeling overwhelming her. She sat down on the edge of Logan's bed and put her head in her hands for a moment before looking back up at him "I'm sorry" she said quietly

"What was that?" Logan asked, his eyes widening slightly. There's no way he just heard what he thought he heard.

"I'm sorry" Quinn repeated, louder this time. "I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with lately. I didn't mean to make you feel bad that day. It was such a sweet gesture and it really meant a lot to me that you went through so much trouble" she told him honestly, hoping he believed her

"Why didn't you say that then?" He asked softly as he sat down beside her "why did you act like none of it mattered or was good enough?"

"I didn't mean to act that way. I definitely didn't feel that way. I just-"

"You just what?" Logan asked after a few moments of silence

"I'm just..I'm still learning how to react to all of this, ya know? I'm still figuring it all out. And after being with Mark for so long, I'm not used to romantic gestures. But I'm also not used to having to hide my relationship. It's just all really confusing and I didn't handle it well and I just projected all of my insecurities and fears onto you. It's not an excuse or a good reason. I know that. But it's an explanation"

"What fears?" He asked quietly

"What?"

"You said you projected all of your insecurities and fears onto me. What fears do you have?"

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her lap to avoid eye contact with him as she answered

"I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I'm scared of getting too attached and then getting left behind like I don't matter. So I guess I was subconsciously pushing you away" she murmured, just now coming to the realization herself "I'm so sorry" she said as she looked up at him once more "you didn't deserve that. You've been nothing but sweet and wonderful to me. I'm really sorry that I hurt you"

Logan nodded, not saying anything for a few minutes as he processed her words and tried to think of the best way to respond.

"I would never hurt you like that, Quinn. You don't have to be afraid of getting close to me" he said softly as he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezed her hand gently "and for what it's worth, I'm sorry too"

"You don't have anything to apologize for" she shook her head but squeezed his hand back just as gently, grateful for his touch

"Yes I do" he nodded "I should've given you a cup of coffee. I know I can be selfish, especially when it comes to money and business but I don't want to be that way. At least not with you. And I especially don't want to make you think or feel like you're not important to me because you are. You're the most important thing to me"

"Thank you" she whispered, giving him a small smile "I appreciate that. But you were right. I shouldn't have been so entitled. The last thing I want is for you to think I only want you because of your money. That couldn't be further from the truth, Logan, you have to know that"

"I do know that. That was just me putting my past and my fears on you and that wasn't fair"

"What fears do you have?" Quinn asked curiously, tilting her head a bit. Logan admitting he was afraid of something wasn't something she'd ever expected to hear.

Logan sighed heavily, feeling his cheeks warm up. He hated being so vulnerable and exposed but he knew this was a conversation him and Quinn had to have.

"I'm just used to people only wanting to be with me because of my name and my money. People don't usually care about getting to know me, they just care about what I can buy them. And I guess I was just putting that onto you which wasn't fair at all, I know that. I know you're not like that" he reassured her.

Quinn lifted his hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand "I don't care about your money or your name or anything like that. I only care about you" she whispered "but you know, people might show more interest in you outside of your name and money if you actually let people in. You have a way of blocking people out and not letting them see the real you" she said gently, not wanting to upset him

Logan was quiet for a moment as he considered her words and then he let out a soft sigh

"That is the real me though" he shrugged "without my last name and my dad's credit card, I'm nothing. That's all I have going for me" he muttered and looked down at his lap to avoid Quinn's eyes

Quinn frowned, feeling like someone took a hammer to her heart. She had no idea that Logan really thought and believed that about himself

"That is so not true Logan. You are so much more than that" she murmured, frowning deeper when Logan scoffed and shook his head "I mean it. Please look at me" she pleaded, waiting until he reluctantly lifted his head up to look at her to continue "you don't need your last name or your father's money to be someone Logan. You're your own person. You're funny and you're talented. You're passionate and you're smart and you have such a kind heart and a gentle soul. You're sarcastic and witty and yeah, you can be a jerk sometimes but that's just part of what makes you who you are"

Logan moved over so he was sitting closer to Quinn, their thighs pressing together. He wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer so she was resting her head on his shoulder. He kept their other hands intertwined, absentmindedly stroking her skin with his thumb

"Thank you" he mumbled shyly "I guess we have a lot of baggage to sort through, huh?" He chuckled and felt her nod against his neck

"Yeah. We do" she agreed "but I'll be here with you through it all"

"Me too" Logan whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting the comfortable silence engulf them, all of the tension from the past few weeks fading away.

Logan spoke up after a few minutes had passed, another thought coming to his mind "Do you really think I'm a bad person?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at his lap

Quinn sat up immediately at his words, reaching out to gently lift his chin so she could look him in the eyes

"Absolutely not. You're the best person I've ever met. You're so sweet and gentle and you make me feel so cared for. And I know you have a heart of gold no matter how much you try to hide it. You're amazing Logan"

Logan swallowed thickly, quickly blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes before she could notice them "so you don't regret falling for me?"

Quinn's heart shattered at the pure pain and insecurity in his voice and the unshed tears in his eyes and she absolutely hated herself for causing it.

"Of course not" she whispered, gently cupping his cheek with her hand "falling for you is the best decision I ever made. I'm so lucky to be with you and not a day goes by that I don't recognize that. My only regret is that I hurt you. I'll forever be sorry for that"

Logan couldn't find the words to say so instead he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, his eyes fluttering shut as she kissed him back. He let out a soft moan against her lips as she tangled her hands in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. They made out for a long while, making up for lost time until they both had to pull away for air.

Quinn wiped her mouth and let out a breathless giggle as she leaned against Logan's chest, just wanting to be close to him after spending so much time apart.

"At least we got our first fight out of the way" she murmured once their breathing had returned to normal

"True. It was our first and last fight though. I'm not going through that shit again. I missed you too much" he admitted, blushing deeply when Quinn "aww'd" at his words

"I missed you too" she said and tilted her head up to press a kiss to his jawline before letting out a loud groan when her phone went off "text from Lola. I've gotta go" she sighed and reluctantly pulled herself away from Logan and off of the bed

"Where do you have to go?" Logan pouted, not wanting her to leave yet or ever

"I told her and James that I'd meet them at the outdoor concert" she told him, unable to hold back a laugh at the look he got on his face when she mentioned James' name. She leaned down and pressed one last kiss to his lips before walking over to the door "I'll text you later, maybe we can meet at our spot"

Logan nodded and stood up, walking over to where she was standing "yeah, definitely. Have fun at the concert"

Quinn looked up at him, her eyes soft and filled with nothing but adoration and affection for the boy in front of her. She took a step towards Logan and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug just because she could. She would've stayed in his arms forever if it wasn't for her phone going off yet again. Fucking Lola and her impatient ass always ruining the best moments. She pulled away from Logan and glared down at her phone as she angrily silenced the notification

"Okay, okay, you've gotta go" Logan laughed, finding Quinn's frustration absolutely adorable. Quinn sighed heavily in annoyance but couldn't help but smile at the sound of Logan's laugh. It truly was like music to her ears.

"Yeah I do" she huffed as she slid her phone back into her pocket, murmuring her thanks as Logan opened the door for her "I'll see you later though" she promised

"Yeah you will" he nodded "bye, babe" he murmured and closed the door behind her once she'd left. He walked back over to his bed and flopped down, a wide, happy grin on his face.

Now that he and Quinn were on good terms again, he felt like nothing could bring him down. Everything was truly right and perfect with the world when he had Quinn by his side.


End file.
